Lovers Takeover
by MayorMcCheese96
Summary: During a mission gone wrong, Mira is forced to kill one sibling to protect the other, but after hearing Elfman's last words the two sisters swear to get stronger and later Natsu Dragneel swears to protect them in Elfman's place and soon love blossoms between the three Rated M- language and adult situations
1. The Incident

It was like a nightmare, the sound of a monstrous roar was so loud, so powerful that the tree's of the forest around them nearly snapped from their roots, a monster as big as the tallest oak, and as strong as the hardest rock, this monster no...this beast wasn't always beast it was once man a man named Elfman Struass, now he was an out of control monster looking down at what once was his family, his younger sister her eye's serene her arms spread wide, begging for him to return to the brother she loved.

But the brother she loved, the onii-chan she adored, the Elf-Nii-Chan she looked up to was no longer there only the beast remained but she didn't let that stop her belief that her brother was in there somewhere.

Unfortunately, this isn't the story of some fairy tale, hope had no place here the beast swung its massive carriage sized hand towards the brave young girl, towards his brave younger sister Lisanna Strauss.

"I love you Elf-Nii-Chan, please come home," Lisanna said with a wide smile and arms spread wide.

In one world that carriage sized hand would've swatted her away, like a swatter to a fly but in this world, in this reality, the hand stopped short mere inches from her body as the beast began to topple, a gaping hole in its chest.

"GAH!" came the loud cry of the eldest Strauss seventeen-year-old Mirajane as she was forced to hurt one sibling to protect the other.

The beast slowly turned back to the man.

"Elf-Nii!" Lisanna yelled running to her brother's side.

Mirajane was shaking frozen in fear at what she had done the only words she could say was no, no, no repeating like a broken record.

"Mira-nee please! do something, if we don't Elf-Nii is gonna die! Please tell me what to do! I'm too weak!" Lisanna cried her tear's falling to her brother's forehead.

His hand grasps her face, his thumb wiping the tear from her eye.

"Don't cry Lisanna, I'm not someone to cry over please don't cry?" Elfman said the best he could with his throat slowly filling up with blood.

"No! don't go! Elfman! I'm sorry!, I'm sorry!" Mirajane said rushing to his side desperately trying to use her healing magic.

"Please, Mira save your energy, there are still monsters on this mountain, you gotta protect our precious little sister," Elfman said.

"Don't be stupid! I have to save you! It's my fault! you're dying!" Mira shouted upping her magic power.

"No Mira-Nee it's not your fault it's my fault if I was stronger if only I was somewhat useful Elf-Nii-Chan would've never had tried to attempt a take over I need to grow stronger! I have to!" Lisanna cried.

"Both of you! stop!" Elfman yelled right before coughing up blood that splattered into the hair of his beautiful sisters.

The two of them fell silent staring into their brothers' eyes.

"It's neither of your faults, it's my fault I tried something I wasn't ready for and paid the price that's what happened here nothing else, so hold your head high look forward don't lose hope I love you both and I always will"

And with that, his body began to fade as particle by particle he turned into light.

"Elf-Nii!" Lisanna cried.

"No! Elfman!" Mirajane cried and with that, he was gone...

 **Later that day...**

By the time they returned to the guild their tears dried out and dried up on their porcelain faces. At least they thought they were done crying but when the guild asked what happened to Elfman the tears began to flow once more as they explained what happened.

"M-Mira-Nee, I'll be back I'm gonna tell Natsu," said Lisanna as she got up.

"Tell me what?" Natsu said as he stood in the doorway a look of shock at seeing tear's down his best friends face.

"Elfman's! dead! and it's my fault!" Mirajane yelled as her tears dropped onto the tiled floors and echoed throughout the halls

 **SMACK!**

The guild looked in shock as Lisanna smacked her elder sister a tear streaming down her face.

"Did you forget Elf-Nii's last words, he told us to stay strong! no to grow stronger! And to never blame ourselves it's up to us! to listen to his last wish!" Lisanna cried.

What did Natsu do, well he did nothing, what could he do he couldn't yell, he couldn't scream, he couldn't get angry all he could do was stand there in stunned silence.

"Natsu I feel bad" Happy said looking up at his father figure.

"Yeah little buddy me too, me too," Natsu said as he subconsciously took a step forward towards the Strauss siblings.

He didn't know how he got to this point or when he started moving but when he arrived he found himself on his knee's a tear in his eye as he yanked the two sisters into his embrace

The guild remained silent giving them their moment as the sisters cried into his chest.

"We'll get stronger together, I promise I'll protect you both in Elfman's place," Natsu said with a small smile.

"I expect you to keep that promise, Natsu" Lisanna said as a force came over her, feelings from years together splewed forward like a geyser, and she kissed him it wasn't a passionate kiss and she wasn't sure if it was a kiss of love or a kiss of grief but it was a kiss nonetheless, nothing to write home about just a quick peck.

 **...Two days later...**

The funeral was filled with silence and remorse, everyone held in their tear's they didn't want to send Elfman off with tear's in their eye's they'll hold it in until they got home, they owed Elfman that much.

later that night as Natsu was laying in his hammock thinking what to do next, thinking how he owes it to Elfman to protect his sisters when he smelt that familiar Strauss scent and heard the sound of heels tapping against his wooden floors.

At first, he thought it was just Lisanna her scent was strong and gave him comfort but he listened closely and heard two distinctly different footsteps and knew both Strauss sisters had entered his little abode.

"Lisanna? Mira, what's going on?" Natsu asked

"We have to tell you something," Lisanna said taking his hand.

"What? and why do you two have bags?" Natsu asked

"Where leaving Fairy Tail for just a little while," Mirajane said

"What? leaving? why?" Natsu asked highly confused.

"We can't stay there at least not now we promised Elf-Nii-Chan we'd get stronger, we'd overcome our grief we'll never overcome it, we'll never get stronger if where stuck in one place," said Lisanna.

Natsu said no words he only got up, grabbed a sack and a handful of tools and scooped the sleeping happy atop of his head.

"What are you doing?" Mirajane asked as he tied his scarf around his neck.

"I'm coming with you" Was all Natsu said as he headed out the house.

"But what about the guild they need you to protect them," said Lisanna.

"Erza and Laxus are both there and the stripper isn't half bad the guild will be fine and besides I made a vow to protect you two, to grow stronger with you two not stay here playing guard dog while you two are out getting stronger and stronger," Natsu said.

"We'll leave a note for master and then go," Mirajane said as she and Lisanna followed Natsu out the house.

And that note is what Makarov saw when he entered his office the next morning he called a guild meeting and told the others what had happened told them that three of their wizards had left

Everybody had a different reaction to the news, some screamed we should find them and drag them back, others claimed they wouldn't be left behind by them in terms of strength.

 **meanwhile...**  
Mira had taken a handful of missions so they could earn a living while they were out mostly A-class but a few S-classes where mixed in.

"Ugh I feel horrible, why couldn't we walk?" Natsu said his stomach churning.

"It's okay Natsu were almost there," said Lisanna as the train came to a slow

"Where are we going? Happy asked as he looked at the scenery

"Cedar town, well get much-needed rest and when we wake up in the morning we'll be rest enough to take this mission that the Knights Order put out," said Mirajane

"Knights order?" Lisanna asked

"Yes, Cedar town doesn't have a guild to protect them from danger like magnolia does, they rely on the local knights for protection," said Mirajane

Natsu though he was miserable on the devil's invention he was happy to see the sisters smiling again

"Elfman I'll get stronger, I swear it, I'll become sister you can be proud of," Lisanna said as she laid Natsu's head on her lap and began playing with his pink locks

 **To be continued...**

 **MayorMcCheese here, hope you enjoyed what I have so far and I hope you keep reading on, the first few arcs will be pre-Lucy and after that, we'll get into Cannon Territory just with my own little twist this will be a LisannaxNatsuxMira story I'll see you next time MayorMcCheese signing out!**


	2. Trouble in Cedar

A delicious aroma filled the air wafting into the nostrils of Natsu, Happy and Lisanna who each woke up almost immediately from the sweet smell of breakfast that filled the air and tickled their sense of smell.

"Mmmm something smells delicious" Happy said as he floated towards the small kitchen connected to their hotel room via a small door.

"It smells like Mira's famous Butter Bread," said Lisanna as she pointed to a wall to indicate that she wanted Natsu to turn away from her.

Once he was turned around she changed into her daily outfit a white v-neck sweater that showed more than a bit of cleavage but she remedied that by wearing a black t-shirt beneath it, she also wore some black jeans that hugged her body and some white tennis shoes.

"Alright, Natsu let's go eat" said Lisanna with a smile as she brushed past him.

Natsu only smiled as he followed her into the small kitchen.

"Good Morning, You three are just in time," Mira said with a smile as she placed four plates of food on a small circular table with a fifth plate filled up with bread in the center.

"Do you got any fishies?" Happy asked in a dejected tone.

Mira's smile immediately dropped as she grabbed the feisty feline by his tail and tossed him in the freezer.

"You want your fish it's in there!" Mira said

"Mira-nee be nice to happy" Lisanna said reprimanding her elder sister.

"Ugh whatever try to be nice and you get a complaint." Mira said as she opened the freezer to let Happy out.

"Let's enjoy breakfast shall we" Lisanna said as she took a seat.

"I'm way ahead of you" Natsu said having already eaten four pieces of the buttered bread.

"Hey! I made that for everybody!" shouted Mira.

"Hey Mira maybe we should buy ourselves some new clothes while we're here in town," said Lisanna

"New clothes, why? We don't need any and besides we don't exactly have a lot of money to spend right now" said Mira.

"Please at least one new outfit, you could use something cute" Lisanna begged not noticing the sneak insult she accidentally slipped in

"No means no, and what do you mean I could use something cute? I have cute outfits" Mira mumbled with a huff.

" If you two need some new clothes I could buy some for you" Natsu said with a mouthful of bread.

"Stop talking with your mouthful," Mira said giving Natsu a glare.

"Wait what do you mean you could buy us some?" Lisanna asked.

" I save a bit of money not having to pay rent" said Natsu.

"Now you have no excuse Mira-Nee you're getting new clothes" said Lisanna.

"Fine we can go shopping, but after we finish our mission" said Mira making a compromise that would benefit everyone.

"Yeah of course" Lisanna said.

Natsu couldn't help but smile at their strength it hasn't even been a week since Elfman's death and the two of them are being so strong and smiling.

After enjoying their morning breakfast the group headed to the Castle of the Knights Order.

All four of them didn't expect what they saw when they arrived at the Castle they thought Castle was a word used loosely they didn't think they'd actually be looking up at a massive stone wall castle completed with four guard towers and a large red oak drawbridge.

"It's huge!" Natsu shouted looking up at the massive building.

"The doors are bigger than Fairy Tails entire guild hall" Happy said looking up at the massive building.

"Are those crocodiles?" Lisanna asked pointing to the creatures swimming around in the moat surrounding the massive building.

"Their cute" Mira said staring down at them when an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey Mira what's wrong?" Lisanna asked seeing the her sister smile a creepy smile.

"Lisanna why don't you try taking one of those things over" Mira suggested.

The look of disgust on Lisanna's face told her not in a million years.

"Come on Lisanna you won't get stronger if you're picky about what animals you take over." said Mira.

"It's not just the fact that it's ugly it's the fact that I'll be taking a creatures freedom away from it I won't use my take over unless it's a truly dangerous animal or it's the only way to stop them from dying" Lisanna spoke with conviction.

" Alright I see you won't budge on this so I'll let you do what you want" Mira said before a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Is something wrong Mira?" Happy asked

"Yeah! I know damn well they see us down here looking like idiots! So why don't they open the fucking door already!" Mira shouted the she-demon beginning to come out and play.

At her out burst the massive drawbridge began to lower towards them and the sound of massive locks being unlocked echoed in the air as the large steel doors that was directly behind the drawbridge slowly opened and a red carpet spilled out. Suddenly a large group of horses came out and got into a line on either side of the red carpet while a lone white horse road towards them in the center.

"Hello! Wizards I'm am Fernando Ernez the most handsomest knight in all of Cedar!" Came the arrogant announcement of a young man with caramel skin and a black slick pony-tail

A massive beat of light suddenly shot out the guild and swatted Fernando off his horse as the sound of clanking armor echoed in the air and a woman with long golden blonde hair walked out dressed in majestic gold armor with transparent wings behind her she road a top a majestic black horse.

"Fernando you try to steal my thunder again and I'll kill you" she said as she hopped off her horse and landed face first into the ground.

Natsu and Happy tried to stifle their laughs but a snicker slipped out.

"Who dares to laugh at Lady Tremaine!?" Fernando yelled jumping up but any plans of berating the snickerer was blown away when he laid eyes on Mirajane and Lisanna.

"My oh my, god as graced my eyes with two beauties" Fernando as he took their hands and kissed them.

"Hey watch it!" Mira said pushing him away.

"Aw yes! I love a fiesty women I command you marry me right now" Fernando said

Lisanna wasn't has forthcoming with her rejection as her elder sister and was more sly with it by spraying hand sanitizer on her hand

"Fernando what did I tell you about flirting with every pair of tit's that visit" Lady Tremaine said as she greeted the group with a bow.

"Base on those emblems you come from fairy tail and you must be here to accept the request" said Lady Tremaine.

"Yes but the flyer didn't list any specifics what exactly is going on?" Mira asked.

"I challenge you to duel!" Fernando suddenly yelled pointing to Natsu.

"What?" Natsu said confused.

"Yeah? What the hell you talking about Fernando?" Lady Tremaine asked more pissed than confused.

"I shall not allow these two lovely innocent maidens to be under your protection on someone as great as Fernando could possibly make them happy!" Fernando said

"Lovely?" Happy asked with a tilt of his head.

"Innocent?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head.

Those tilts of confusement quickly turned into tilts of fear when they saw the looks on the face of Lisanna and Mira.

"Y-Yeah isn't Mira just the loveliest woman around" Happy said with a forced laugh.

"Ha, Ha yeah and Lisanna is so innocent it's kinda cute" Natsu said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about this idiot usually Dan Straight would take care of him but he left to join the legion corps and now I'm left to deal with this idiot" said Lady Tremaine

"No problem I've dealt with my share of idiots" Mira said motioning to Natsu and the cat.

"Please come we'll discuss the details of your mission on a walk" said Lady Tremaine.

"Lady Tremaine please don't just leave with strangers at least not without some body guards" said Fernando quickly following after them.

"Stop suddenly acting like some nobel protector you just want to be close these two young women" Lady Tremaine said seeing right through his deception.

"Gaw I never could sneak anything past your sharp gaze" Fernando said.

"Fernando shut up for a second" said Lady Tremaine

"Please tell us what we need to do" Lisanna said trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"Yes it'll be explained shortly just follow me" said Lady Tremaine as she broke through some bushes and lead the group to a hollow out tree.

"Oh my god they're so cute!" cried Mira as she reached out to pet a small white fox that slept in the tree.

her excitement was meant with a bite to the hand.

"They must be destroyed" Mira about to enter her she-devil mode.

"Don't hurt them!" Lisanna said stopping her sister.

"Quick! cut her hand off!" shouted Lady Tremaine.

"What?" Natsu said looking at her.

"Those are ice foxes if your bit or scratched by them you'll freeze solid!" said Lady Tremaine.

Just as she said Mira's hand began to freeze over and the ice slowly started to run up her body.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted as he pulled her into a hug and warmed up his own body heat.

"So Warm" Mira said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Wow look Lady Tremaine that boys heat melted the ice" said Fernando.

"I see so he's the one" said Lady Tremaine.

"The one for what?" Natsu asked.

"Crap he heard us" Fernando said.

"Of course I did I'm a dragon slayer' said Natsu.

"Fernando take him to the hall he may be able to unfreeze our comrades" said Lady Tremaine.

"Why'd you bring us way out here if you need us to unfreeze your comrades?" Lisanna asked.

"Because the mission was to transport these ice foxes back to the top of mount Foyja where they came from" said Lady Tremaine.

"And someone who could melt the ice just so happened to show up" Mira said.

"Yes so please won't you help us free our comrades" said Lady Tremaine.

"I can do that, Mira, Lisanna will you two be okay without me?" Natsu asked.

"I'm stronger than you" Mira said.

"And besides I'll be with them" said Lady Tremaine as she summoned a lance.

"Don't worry Natsu we'll be okay" said Lisanna giving him a thumbs up

"I'll consider that a promise" said Natsu with a grin. "Shall we go" said Fernando as he motioned for Natsu to follow him.

"Well now how about the ladies get to work on these foxes" said Lady Tremaine.

"Yeah but how if they bite us we'll turn into ice sculptures" said Lisanna.

"Don't worry Lisanna" Mira said as she waved her hand over the foxes

"What did you do?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"Sleep Magic, now everyone grab some foxes" said Mira

"Be careful not to let them scratch you" said Lady Tremaine gathering a handful into her arms.

"This seems a bit easy" said Lisanna also grabbing some.

"Yeah, if only we could use magic we'd could've done this ourselves and maybe even freed our people" said Lady Tremaine.

"I thought you used magic" said Mirajane.

"No I don't use magic but my Lance and armor is enhanced with magic power allowing me to manipulate and bend light at my will" said Lady Tremaine.

" I wonder why they didn't just go home?" Lisanna said voicing her thoughts

"We were wondering that too so we sent some knights to investigate the top of the mountain but none of them returned" said Lady Tremaine.

"We have a long trek so let's get moving" Mira said

The journey took nearly two hours as they fought mountain creatures and the elements they finally made it to the top and their noses where immediately hit with a putrid odor.

"Don't breathe this stuff in!" Mira yelled but it was to late Lady Tremaine and Lisanna both inhaled the order and passed out.

Suddenly a group of figures wearing cloaks and gas mask surrounded her.

"I guess you don't know who I am" Mira said about to enter her satan soul but before she could she was shot by multiple darts and promptly put to sleep.

Lisanna awoke with ragged breath in A strange, cold room that stunk of mildew she shivered a little as she'd been stripped down to her under garments

"Mira-nee where are you?" Lisanna whispered.

"I'm over here Lisanna"

Lisanna felt relief at hearing her sisters voice, but it was so dark she couldn't see anything let alone her sister.

"Over where Lisanna asked"

"I'm not sure if I'm to the right or to the left if I'm in front or I'm behind it's so dark I can't get my bearings" said Mira

The sound of silent weeping stopped the two sisters from their conversation.

"Lady Tremaine is that you?" Lisanna whispered.

"Lady? I don't deserved to be called Lady Tremaine any more just call me Tremaine the disgrace" said Lady Tremaine.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked not sure what direction to look in.

"I've been stripped of my armor and losing one's armor is the same as losing one's pride" said Lady Tremaine.

Suddenly a bright light emerged filling up the room as a door opened and they found themselves in three cages a top of a large stage surrounded by men and women wearing mask.

"This group is smaller than usual" said one of the many people in attendance.

"Yes but they're also more beautiful than usual as well" said another.

"Tsk no cute men in this bunch I'll be saving my money" said an elder women

"Wait dear look that ones naked" said one of them pointing to Lady Tremaine who was indeed bucked nekked inside the cage.

"What did you bastards do to her! where's her clothes!" shouted Mira.

"Nah it makes sense if they took my armor of course I'd be naked" said Lady Tremaine.

"Wait you mean you don't wear clothes under your armor?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah it helps with speed" said Lady Tremaine.

"I'm so telling Erza when we get back to the guild" said Mira with an evil smile.

"Let's discuss future plans when we get out of here"

Suddenly loud music started playing as a man came sliding onto the stage a microphone in hand.

"Fern! Fern! Fern!" the crowd shouted in a excitement.

"Ladies! and gentlemen! it's that time of month again! time for the auction!" shouted Fern with a smile

"twenty-thousand for the blonde!" shouted an excited audience member.

"I'm appreciate the enthusiasm but wait till the auction starts!" shouted Fern with a smile.

"Yeah!" the audience cheered waving their money around.

"First we must introduce this month's set of lovelies" said Fern.

He danced towards Lisanna and pulled her out of her cage presenting her in front of the crowd.

"Can we! get a closer look!?" asked one of the audience members.

"Yes of course but do not touch! save that for your private use" said Fern.

"W-Why can't I use my magic?" Lisanna whispered as she unconsciously shook in fear at the masked people surrounding her at the idea of being bought by one of them and used as some sort of play thing and treated less than dirt.

"This entire room is filled with nega-nano" said Fern.

"Nega-Nano?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes it takes away a mage's ability to use any magic" said Fern with a smile

"Get on with the show!" shouted an audience member.

"Of course! my apologies! allow me to introduce you to! Lisanna Strauss! of Fairy Tail!" shouted Fern.

Whispers echoed throughout the crowd as some contemplated on buying her while others wanted to wait for the other two seeing them as better options.

"Oh that's not all! she's a take over wizard with the ability to take the forms of animals!" shouted Fern.

That got some people's attention the idea of forcing her to enter a dog takeover form and walk her around the house made them just giddy.

Her flesh is untouched! her body unblemished a rare beauty what will be the starting bid!?" shouted Fern.

"5,000!"

"6.000!"

"7,200!"

Those were just some of the bids that echoed throughout the hall but no one could've guess what happened next.

"One billion! Jewels for all three!"

The crowd gasped at the insane amount as a elderly old man wearing robes walked towards the stage followed by men in suits.

"Mister Mao? why's he here?" Lady Tremaine whispered.

"Now I usually don't partake in such distasteful events but when I heard you captured the famous Lady Tremaine I just had to participate" said Mister Mao

"Mao! you only want me right! then let those two go!" shouted Lady Tremaine.

"Don't be stupid? I just paid a fortune for all three but don't worry you won't be staying with me forever" said Mao as he stopped in front of Lisanna ogling her body.

"Once I grow tired of you you'll be given to my men so they can relieve some stress" Mao said as he placed his hand on Lisanna's cheek.

"So soft, so smooth it's like you're a porcelain doll" Mao whispered

"Get! your dirty hands of my sister!" shouted Mira

"You two won't get away with this, Natsu will find us" said Lisanna.

"I'm afraid you're hero won't be coming to save you" Fern said reaching up to grab his mask.

"Fernando you bastard!" Lady Tremaine shouted when Fern revealed his face.

"Where's Natsu!" shouted Lisanna as she grabbed him by his shirt.

"I pushed him and that annoying cat down a bottomless pit" Fernando said pushing her off him.

"Put the collars on them! and load them onto the carriage!" shouted Mao.

The men that arrived with Mao quickly went to work pulling Mira and Tremaine out their cages and placing collar's on their necks.

"And give this one some clothes my god have some decency" said Mao.

As quick as sound Lady Tremaine found herself dressed in simple robes and ready to be transported.

"What about the money?" Fernando said.

"Oh yes, pay the man why don't you, in fact pay everyone in here" said Mao as he and two of his men took the ladies outside the building.

Fernando stood smiling excited to get the money he's owed but he got something a lot more deadly

A Bullet entered his forehead his blood sprouting out in an arching motion as the other men pulled out Ak's and massacred the audience as they scrambled over each other to escape the doors closed in their faces.

Lisanna couldn't help the tear that fell from her face at the sound of the massacre.

"Why cry?" Mao asked as he held a cane between his legs.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked.

"Why do you cry for the lives of people who were just about to buy you for people who've bought countless others, why shed tears for a criminal?" Mao asked.

"They may have been despicable, but no one deserves death" said Lisanna.

"I won't change your convictions even if they're beyond foolish" said Mao.

"You won't get away with this" Mira said

"Indeed I will. I'm not omnipotent, I am not immortal, I'm just a simple old man, there will indeed come a time where I am defeated and you ladies are all rescued" said Mao as he stood up and leaned closer to her in order to whisper something in her ear.

"However by that time, you will already be thoroughly trained" Mao whispered with a sick smile before sitting back down.

To be continued...

Heya hope you enjoyed this quick question... should Jenny Realight join this little takeover lovers group or should I just keep it Lisanna and Mira?


	3. Cold

The carriage arrived at a large mansion surrounded by guards who each were armed to the teeth.

"Please step on out my lovelies," Mister Mao said with a smile.

"Mister Mao sir this damned fox keeps getting into the garden," said one of his guards holding up an ice fox by the scruff of its neck.

"What do you do with pest?" Mister Mao asked as he reached into his robes.

"Shoot it," The guard said pulling out a pistol.

"Actually wait, here I want you to shoot him," said Mister Mao placing the gun in Mirajanes hands.

"No, I won't shoot him," said Mirajane.

"Oh really? Wanna bet?" Mister Mao said taking his guard's pistol and pointing the gun to Lisanna's head.

"You're the famous she-devil correct I hear you recently lost a sibling it would be a damned shame to lose another so soon," Mister Mao said as he released the bullet into the chamber.

"I'll make you pay for this you bastard," said Mira as she shot the fox.

"NO!" Lisanna shouted running to the foxes side and cradling it in her arms.

"Get rid of it," Mister Mao said taking the gun from Mira.

"When we get free I'll pay you back a thousand times," said Mira.

"Yes, yes that's fine," said Mister Mao. "You might be able to get off with a beating right now but if you touch us Natsu will kill you," said Lisanna in attempt to scare the old man into letting them go.

"Oh? I'm shaking in my boots" said Mister Mao.

"That arrogance will be your downfall," Lady Tremaine said as she and the other two were taken into the house.

Once inside they were lead to the kitchen where a fabulous lobster dinner was set up.

"Please eat I'm sure you're starved," said Mister Mao.

"Like we'll eat anything from you, right Mira!" Lisanna said.

"Y-Yeah," Mira said

"What's wrong Mira-Nee?" Lisanna asked in concern

"It's nothing, let's just go along with it we need to buy as much time as we can right?" Mira said

"Hey Mira do you think we can save the fox?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, it still had some life force, but before that, we have to save ourselves" said Mira

"We need to get these collars off," Lisanna said.

"Are you two sure your friend will be okay and how will he even find us?" asked Lady Tremaine.

"Natsu promised me a long time ago that he'd always come and find me" said Lisanna

"I see and that promise gives you courage" Lady Tremaine said with a smile.

"Yeah I believe in him I know he's searching for us right now" said Lisanna.

"I just wish my friends were as noble as your's," said Lady Tremaine.

"You and Mister Mao seem to be acquainted" said Mira.

"His Name is Mao Tremaine he's my adopted father" said Lady Tremaine looking towards the old man with a look of anger

"What?" Mira and Lisanna said looking at her.

"Yeah my full legal name is Jasmine Tremaine I didn't earn the name Lady til I was the head knight of the order" said Lady Tremaine.

"Please sit down and eat" Mister Mao said.

Dinner was quiet as they all ate in silence each of their minds clouded with thoughts...

"Natsu please hurry" was Lisanna's thoughts

"Fernando you damned fool" was the thoughts plaguing Lady Tremaine's mind.

"Fuck! are my hands only meant to be used to take a life why did I have to kill that innocent fox, when I get my magic back I'll make that perverted old fool pay dearly" was the dark thoughts dancing around in the mind of Mirajane Strauss.

Mister Mao suddenly stood from his chair and walked towards Mira.

"Which fruit do I want to pick first?" Mister Mao said as he rubbed her cheek with a wrinkled hand.

"The Feisty devil? No you're the type one saves for last" Mister Mao said as he moved on.

"Perhaps the one filled with innocence and wonder" Mister Mao said has he took a lock of Lisanna's hair and engulfed the smell, walking past her with a look of euphoria.

"Or Perhaps I should finally take the ripen fruit that got away" Mister Mao said stopping in front of Lady Tremaine.

"Ha you probably couldn't even get it up" said Lady Tremaine.

"GAH!" she screamed as a knife was stabbed into her hand.

"A lesser man may have struck you luckily mama taught me never to hit a woman!" shouted Mister Mao.

"How's this any better!" shouted Lady Tremaine.

"The Order will notice I'm missing they'll come find me" said Lady Tremaine.

"I'm afraid they're a little busy" said Mister Mao as a communication lacrima was carted into the room.

"What happened?" Lady Tremaine asked as she looked at what was once the beautiful city of Cedar now covered in ice and snow as a massive creature stood in the middle it looked up and howled so loudly that they could hear it from the mansion.

"It would seem that the Ice Foxes mother finally awoke and found her children missing from the nest" said Mister Mao.

"How'd she not notice her kids were gone?" Lisanna asked.

"A Mother Ice Fox sleeps for a year after birth" said Mister Mao.

"This is definitely and S-class situation" said Mirajane.

"I'm not raising your reward money" said Lady Tremaine.

"You don't seem to worried about your colleagues my little Jasmine" said Mister Mao.

"Don't you call me that, I never wanna hear my name coming out your twisted mouth" said Lady Tremaine.

"I'll call my pet whatever I want" said Mister Mao as he lifted her chin and went in for a kiss.

"I'm gonna be sick" Lady Tremaine said as she tried turning her head away but his strength was mighty for an old man.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building as flames and smoke filled the house.

"What was that?!" Mister Mao shouted.

"He's here" Lisanna said with a smile.

"Damn it! I won't have my fruit taken from me!" shouted Mister Mao.

"Help! he's too strong!" screamed the guards as they were taken down one by one.

"I can forgive! being thrown down a hole! but no one touches Mira and Lisanna!" came a angered shout

"So it's finally come to this?" Mister Mao said taking off his robes showing the scarred and well muscled body he'd developed over the years.

"Did you think me a frail old man? I was once a knight myself you know" said Mister Mao as he black armor surrounded his body and a large dual edged sword came to his hand.

"Wait no, that's not possible the black knight went missing ages ago after his squires were killed" said Lady Tremaine.

"Is that the story they're spreading? Don't believe in fairy tails I didn't go missing I simply left that life behind after killing those squires with my bare hands" said Mister Mao.

"You Monster!" shouted Lady Tremaine.

"You know your mother and father was apart of that squad" said Mister Mao.

"You killed my parents!?" shouted Lady Tremaine a tear dripping down her face.  
"I killed your father right away, however I didn't kill your mother until I cut you out of her stomach" said Mister Mao.

"Lisanna! Mira! were here!" shouted Happy as he flew in.

"Die!" shouted Mister Mao as he jumped towards Happy and swung his sword at the feline.

"Not so fast!" shouted Natsu catching the sword between his hands.

"Impressive! I'd love to hear how you got out the pit!" shouted Mister Mao.

"Happy can fly getting out wasn't that difficult! but more importantly I'll make you pay for your sins!" shouted Natsu.

"We saw what happened, all the bodies we would've been here sooner but we had to bury them" said Happy.

"I understand I'm just glad you're here now" said Lisanna.

"Now's not the time I have to save my town" said Lady Tremaine.

"You three go on! I got this!" shouted Natsu increasing his magic power.

"Do you now!? don't get cocky boy!" shouted Mister Mao as dark tentacles erected from the back of his armor and swatted Natsu away.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted sending a wave of fire towards the old man.

The old man nimbly bent back and watched with a smirk as the flames flew just mere inches over his head.

"I should have you cook my roast!" shouted Mister Mao as he ran towards Natsu and punched him hard in the chest.

The hit was so hard Natsu felt his heart rattle inside him.

"Once I kill you and the cat! those women will be mine!" shouted Mister Mao.

"You won't be killing anyone else!" shouted Natsu. as he head butted Mister Mao in the face.

"You! damned brat!" shouted Mister Mao as the tentacles wrapped around Natsu's arms and legs and lifted him into the air.

"now watch! has I make these lovelies mine!" shouted Mister Mao as he ripped Mira's top off.

"Such young and youthful beauty" said Mister Mao as he licked her neck.

Suddenly the sound of metal hitting the ground echoed in the room as the collars came off.

"What!?" Mister Mao said as Mira's magic power returned to her and she entered her she-devil form.

"So much power" Mister Mao whispered.

"Never betray the great! Fernando!" shouted Fernando as he stumbled into the building blood leaking from his forehead.

"You're alive!" shouted Mao.

" Lady Tremaine! I'm sorry for all I've done! but I'll do anything for my youngers sister!" shouted Fernando before falling forward and dying on his knees.

"That bastard defied the gods and came all the way here, just to die in my kitchen" said Mister Mao.

Suddenly Mister Mao was blasted away by Mira's magic.

"Natsu, Lisanna, Tremaine go help the town and the Foxes I have a promise to keep" said Mira as he stared down Mister Mao.

"It's been awhile since I had a good dance partner" said Mister Mao as he pointed his sword at her.

"Darkness Stream!" Mira shouted while Natsu and the others left to help the town.

"Tell me! What gives you wizards so much conviction!" shouted Mister Mao as he blocked the attack with his sword.

"What gives you so much hope!?" Mister Mao shouted as he ran towards her swinging his sword towards her.

Mira blocked the sword with one hand and punched the old man hard in the face.

"Hope? Conviction? Don't be stupid, that crap might stir Lisanna and the others on, but me, the me right now, I'm being fueled by something else" said Mira as two balls of darkness filled her hands.

"And what would that be young lady?" Mister Mao said as more tentacles came from the back of his armor.

"Anger" Was all Mira said as she fired the balls towards him.

"I see! so anger! is your fuel!" shouted Mister Mao as he sidestepped the attacks and closed the distance between them.

"Then perhaps! I should get angry as well!" shouted Mister Mao as he palm struck her in the chest sending her flying backwards.

Mira got right back into the action moving in close and forcing a hand to hand situation with Mister Mao.

"Is this the power of an S-class wizard? I'm not very Impressed!" shouted Mister Mao as his tentacles wrapped around Mira's wrist and he kneed her in the chin.

"You haven't seen power yet" said Mira standing up and forming a ball of darkness in her hands.

"Soul! Extinctor!" shouted Mira sending the attack towards Mister Mao.

Mister Mao's tentacles attempted to stop the attack but it proved to be to much as they were swiftly eradicated.

"NO! if I was twenty-years younger! this fight would be a lot different!" shouted Mister Mao...

Right after leaving Mira to deal with Mister Mao Lisanna rushed to the side of year old baby fox.

The foxes breathing was ragged and mispatterened it struggled to stand but it lost to much blood it wouldn't be long until it was finally dead.

"I'm sorry I have to take your freedom but it's the only way to save your life" said Lisanna as her hands glowed and the foxes body began to turn into magic power.

"I'll save your life so please in return give me strength!" shouted Lisanna.

"Why don't you take the power of the mother fox?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"It's to strong for me right now, and even if I could I wouldn't, I can't take their mother away" said Lisanna.

"I'd much rather have my golden armor but I guess I'll have to do things the old fashion was" said Lady Tremaine grabbing a large stick.

"Lets go" she said running towards her town hoping she'd get their before it was to late.

Upon arrival they found the streets littered with the frozen bodies of both Knights and Citizens alike

"Lady Tremaine as returned!" shouted one of the knights as she got on one knee.

"Please don't rely on me! I no longer have my armor as such my pride is tarnished, I am no longer the Lady Tremaine you've grown to adore" said Lady Tremaine.

"We don't call you Lady Tremaine because of your strength nor cause of your beauty, it's because of your kind heart" said the knight.

"Where are the other knights? what about the squires?" said Lady Tremaine.

"The Squire's are leading the towns people out of town, but as for the knights I'm afraid the nine you see here are the only ones left" said the knight.

"Alright your name is Delahna correct?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"Yes I'm am Delahna Fitz I've recently became a knight just last year" said Delahna.

Suddenly a wave of arctic wind flew towards them.

"Fire Dragon's roar!"

"The Heat from the flames melted just a bit of the ice around the town.

"Whose that?" Delahna asked

"The Names Natsu!" Natsu shouted over the sound of the raging snow storm

Almost as if it was directly challenging Natsu the wind picked up and the snow fell harder the air got colder

"My arm! it's turning to ice!" shouted Delahna in fear

"PLEASE STOP!"

The storm was suddenly pushed to the sides leaving a path between a woman and the fox.

Walking towards the massive creature was a woman with large uprighted foxes ears almost like a fennec fox, from the tips of her fingers to her elbows her arms were covered in white fur, more fur covered her chest in a V-Neck style that made it look like she was wearing a revealing shirt, her legs meanwhile remained the slender legs she always had except the patches of fur she had on the top of her foot.

"Natsu thaw out the town! let me handle this!" she shouted

"I trust you Lisanna" said Natsu giving her a thumbs up as he ran around town and began thawing out every statue of ice.

The Ice Fox blew a beam of ice towards Lisanna.

an explosion of ice and snow filled the area.

"Are you okay?" Delahna shouted about to run towards her, but before she could get close a wall of ice blocked her path.

"I can't win if I'm worried about your safety" Lisanna said causly looking up at the massive ice fox.

Getting angered at this little girls cheekiness the Fox swung it's paw in attempt to swat her.

Lisanna stay calm letting some of the magic power leak out.

The Ice Fox suddenly stopped short mere inches from swatting her like a fly a burst of cold air hitting her in the face

"Why does a mere human have the smell and power of an ice fox coursing through her?"

Most people there were shocked that the creatures just talked but Lisanna stayed firm and answered the question.

"One of the fox pups were badly injured this was the only way to save him, by making him a part of me!" shouted Lisanna.

"If my child is apart of you now does that make you my child?"

"I Guess so, I've never had a mother" said Lisanna with a smile.

The Ice fox bent down and began sniffing her as Lisanna placed her furred hand on the fox's nose

"You really do have the smell of an Icefox"

"Yes and our family is alive we saved them, I'm sure their returning home right now" said Lisanna.

"I see, and what's your name?" the fox asked.

"It's Lisanna what's your's?" Lisanna asked.

"Naming is a human concept as such I do not have a name" said the fox.

"That won't do, everyone should have a name a name is what makes us individuals" said Lisanna.

"Then why don't you give me a name human?" said the fox.

'Hmmm, how about Nix?" Lisanna said.

"Nix?" the fox asked thinking about the name.

"It means snow in Latin" said Lisanna.

Nix suddenly licked Lisanna that lick had two purposes one was to show she recognized the girl as a friend and the other was two imbue her with a bit of her power.

"The Contract is complete, whenever you enter the form of an ice-fox your power will be equivalent to a teenaged ice-fox I sense your not ready for adult level yet" said Nix.

"Thank you mama" said Lisanna with a smile.

"No, thank you for saving my children if you need my help just call me" said Nix as the storm suddenly stopped and the statues of ice that littered the streets suddenly thawed out.

"Good bye mother" Lisanna whispered before fainting

"Lisanna you did good" said Natsu catching her before she hit the ground.

"I was terrified" Lisanna said honestly.

"I wouldn't have let you get hurt" said Natsu.

"Fernando!, Fernando! where are you! Fernando!"

"Who's that little girl?" Lisanna asked.

"That's Mayle Ernez, Fernando's younger sister" said Lady Tremaine in a low dejected tone.

"Lisanna! Natsu! thank god you're okay!" shouted Mirajane as she landed in the street.

But she didn't come alone she carried Fernando with her laying him gently on the road.

"Onii-chan!" Mayle yelled pushing Mira aside.

"No! Mayle cried why! you where all I have!" shouted Mayle.

"I understand how you feel" Mira said with a kind smile placing a hand on the girls head.

"Y-You do?" Mayle asked with tear filled eyes.

"I recently lost my only brother" said Mira a tear filling her eyes.

"Elf-Nee-Chan" Lisanna whispered her eye's filling with tears.

The three of them then cried together, their lost loved ones that they kept deep in their hearts where now on the forefront of their minds.

The Funeral for Fernando was held on the same day.

"Here's the 10,000 jewel i promised, thank you for helping our situation" said Lady Tremaine holding up the bag to give to Mira

" I only did what was right" said Mira with a smile as she took the bag.

"What will you three do now?" asked Lady Tremaine.

"Move on, do more missions get more powerful" said Mira.

"If the time comes the Knights Order will stand at your side" said Lady Tremaine putting her hand out.

"And the same goes for the wizards of Fairy Tail just tell them you're a friend of Mirajane Strauss they'll send an army" said Mira shaking her hand.

"Come on! Mira we got a long walk!" shouted Natsu.

"Were not walking! Delahna is getting us a carriage!" shouted Mira.

"What! no!" shouted Natsu.

"That man stared down powerful enemies but a simple ride left him stricken down in fear" Lady Tremaine said with a smile.

"That's Natsu for you" said Mira.

As the mages left the town the Knights sent them off with a symphony of horns as they lined the streets on horseback.

Meanwhile in Mao's Mansion...

"GAH! I'll have my revenge! I'll find that demon and make her pay! but I won't kill her! o no! I'll leave her alive just enough for her to watch me have my way with that fucking sister of hers!" Mister Mao screamed his body covered in bruises his arms and legs broken, his armor cracked.

Suddenly the pain he felt left his body, he felt his strength returning he felt his heart beat get more steady and his wrinkles recede.

He stood up and saw a woman with dark grey hair, wearing a red kimono held up by a white obi with red bells hanging at the ends she wore a pair of Geta on her feet and a featureless face mask on her face.

She held her white painted nails out to him and said "Join me"

"You gave me my youth back and I can sense great power with you" said Mister Mao.

"I'm Hemel" said the woman with a smile.

"I'm Mao Tremaine but everyone calls me Mister Mao" Mister Mao said taking her hand.

With that the two disappeared without a trace as the magic council stormed in to find the building empty.

Back with the Mages...

"Where are we going next?" Lisanna asked.

"I thought we could use a chance to enjoy ourselves so we're heading to Clover for a festival" said Mira with a smile.

"Yeah party!" Happy cheered.

"Lets just hope we don't end up in some sort of conspiracy or something" said Lisanna with a smile

"Don't jinx us" Mira said playfully hitting her sister.

Natsu meanwhile hung out the window trying not to vomit his stomach out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Festival

Before they even made it to the edge of the town, the sound of festive music had already hit their ears. With the clatter of the carriage wheels scraping against the roadway, this would be normal for Natsu with his advanced hearing, but the fact that Lisanna, Mira and Happy were all nodding their heads to the sound of the music.

"Does it have to be so loud?" Mira muttered. Though she said that, the sound of her feet tapping along didn't hide the fact that she enjoyed the melody that glided through the air and into her ears.

"Aw, come on, Mira-nee," Lisanna commented with a smile closing her eyes and nodding to the beat. "It's a festival! People dancing, loud music, games, fun, it's supposed to be festive! Right?"

"Hey Happy, it's a festival," Natsu said as his mouth began to drool. "You know what that means, right?"

"Food!" Happy shouted as he flew off towards the sound of music, his tongue hanging out behind him.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" Natsu shouted, jumping out the carriage window and running towards the town.

"What are those idiots doing now?" said Mira as her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance

"Well, it is a festival," said Lisanna as she smiled at her two best friends, laughing and grinning together as they raced towards the inevitable banquet.

"You want to run with them, don't you?" Mira asked, her tone making it clear she already knew the answer.

"Yes, but I want to talk with my sister some more," Lisanna said, quickly trying to think up a topic.

"Talk about what? We're sisters, sure, and I love you of course, but we don't really have much in common when it comes to likes and hobbies," said Mira

"That's not true; we have lots in common," Lisanna said, moving over to sit closer to Mira.

"W-why'd you get so close?" Mira asked, leaning back to put some distance between them.

"I want you to hear me better. The music will only get louder as we get closer," said Lisanna quietly.

"Fine, just tell me what you want to talk about already," Mira growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I said, we have lots in common: our love for our friends, our love for our guild and our love for our brother. But none of those is what I want to talk about,"

"What, then?! Spit it out already!" Mira spat.

"The other thing we have in common is the fact that we both have feelings for Natsu" said Lisanna.

"W-what are you talking about? Me, have feelings for that guy? Haha, no way," Mira said, quickly denying Lisanna's claim.

"That's good," chuckled Lisanna teasingly. "Then when we become more than just friends, I can have him all to myself."

"Fine by me just make sure you invite me to your wedding" said Mira.

"So you're still going to deny your true feelings?" Lisanna said, starting to get upset with the elder Strauss.

"Of course not. Besides, even if I did (not saying that I do), but if I did like Natsu, I still couldn't bring myself to date the guy, no way," said Mira.

"Why not?" Lisanna said sort of aggressively. A bit of her newfound power began leaking out, causing ice to creep across the seats.

"Lisanna calm down. Breathe. I know it's a new power, but you have to control it," Mira said, as she felt her butt begin to freeze a bit.

"Tell me why not," Lisanna demanded, this time a bit louder, the ice now covering every section of the seat.

Mira's patience wore thin and she pushed Lisanna against the seat and pinned her down.

"Because I don't want to steal your happiness!" shouted Mira as she began to breath heavily.

"Steal my happiness?" Lisanna asked as her sister's hair fell over her eyes. "What do you mean?"

A light breeze blew the hair out of Lisanna's face, revealing eyes filled not with anger, nor sadness, but those of a person who had lost all respect for someone.

And it was those eyes, not the frost, which made Mira shiver. She got up off Lisanna, a little terrified of what her sister might do.

"Natsu's your happiness," said Mira, plopping herself back on the frozen seat cushions. "Natsu's your light and you deserve to be with him. A monster like me doesn't deserve even a sliver of happiness."

"Stop it right now Mira!" yelled Lisanna the carriage they road in suddenly came to a stop.

"Stop what!?" Mira yelled.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Lisanna screamed at her sister. "'You don't deserve to be happy'? Who decided that?! 'You're a monster'! Who decided that?! That's right: no one! The only person saying these things is you!"

Mira leaned back in her seat, breaking eye contact with Lisanna. "You're right, but even still, I won't steal your happiness."

"You deserve to be happy, too, and if Natsu is the one that will make you happy, then I'm all for it," said Lisanna, her eyes beginning to show their usual cheer. "But just know this: I won't lose to you when it comes to matters of the heart."

"If you two are done we've arrived" said the carriage rider.

"I'm sorry about the commotion," said Lisanna with a smile as she offered to pay the man.

"Please, no." The man waved them off. "I can't take money from the group of wizards that saved Cedar."

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course. Now go on! You'll miss the festival!" the carriage driver said with a smile as he yipped at his horses and rode off.

"Well, guess we better find the Chucklehead Twins," said Mira.

"Don't be too mean to them, Mira-Nee," Lisanna said, any sign of her previous anger gone completely.

"How do I have a reputation for being scary? You're way scarier than I am," said Mira as the two sisters walked into the town.

"I know how to hide it," said Lisanna with her sweetest of smiles. "I'll teach you sometime."

"Well, whatever. I get the feeling they're at a food stand."

"Yeah you're right I see them on that stage over there" Lisanna said pointing to Natsu who was sitting on a wooden stage, four other people sitting beside him at a long table all of them aggressively eating as fast as the food was placed in front of them.

"It looks like he's eating something but I can't tell what?" said Lisanna.

"It's a pie-eating contest," said Mira pointing to the large sign off to the side.

"Let's go check it out, then!" Lisanna took off running towards the competition.

"Hey wait up!" Mira shouted.

"Come on! Natsu you can win!" shouted Lisanna, cheering him on before she even reached the audience.

Natsu couldn't answer with his mouth full, but he could smile his pie-filled smile and give a thumbs up.

"Yeah! She's right! Get to it! Show them why you're a wizard of Fairy Tail!" shouted Mira.

"Looks like Contestant A, Natsu Dragneel, as a couple of fans!" The announcer's voice boomed.

As they watched Natsu eat more pies than what could fit in the guild's ice locker, Mira got distracted by a young girl. No older than eight or nine, her shiny black hair was tied in twintails, her white dress slightly dirtied. Strange, that the dirt that covered the hem of her dress matched the light brown hue of her eyes.

"Hey, Mira, what got your attention?" Lisanna asked, trying to spot who or what Mira was looking at.

"That girl is handing out flowers to everyone," said Mira, pointing to the young girl who was, indeed, passing everyone flowers from a woven basket.

"Yeah, there's another one over there, too," said Lisanna as she pointed to a young girl with white hair, tied in twin tails with a dark black dress and the same light brown eyes.

"Must be sisters" said Mira.

"Why don't we get some of those flowers? They could be a gift from us to Natsu."

Mira shook her head. "No way. If I'm gonna get him something, it'll be something really special."

"Really special, huh?" Lisanna raised her eyebrows at that, a fox-like glint entering her eye. "Rather strange to get something spell for someone who you think can never be anything more than a friend," she teased.

"Oh shut up," growled Mira. "Let's looks around; I'm sure we'll find something worth a jewel."

"Hey! Lisanna, Mira, look! I won!" Natsu stood atop the pie-encrusted table, holding his first place ribbon and a flower that was blown away by the wind but not before he took a smell of it and while it smelt pretty strange Natsu just chopped it up to it's just a bad smelling flower.

"Way to go Natsu!" Lisanna cheered.

"Yeah, only you could've done the impossible on this one," Mira said sarcastically.

"Come on, guys, there's still plenty of fun to be had," said Happy, who was sitting beneath the table.

"I guess we did come here for just that reason," admitted Mira.

And fun they had. They partied all day until the sun went down, they made friends, they made rivals, they made memories and for just a day they forgot about their sorrows and regrets.

"Ugh. I'm beat, and it's late," Mira announced with a yawn.

"Should we get a room?" Lisanna asked, trying to stifle a yawn of her very own.

"What? No way!" Natsu said, getting pumped up to continue having festive fun. "We still got plenty left to do!"

"Natsu, the festival is over. Look around: they're already cleaning everything up" said Mira, sweeping a finger at the closing-up work hands.

"I guess you're right," Natsu conceded, "but it's still a little early to be going inside, don'tcha think?"

"No, and that's final." After making her declaration, Mira quickly spotted an inn and walked towards it, not even looking back to see if she was being followed.

"I guess that's that," Lisanna sighed, following her sister inside to get some much needed rest...

It was in the dead of night that Lisanna was woken to the sound of heavy breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and came face-to-face with a grotesque looking thing. Its skin was gray, its eyes were sunken and its breath was rancid and it had black veins bulging out its arms and face.

"RAH!" The creature screamed as it swung to hit her but its fist was caught by a large black hand, one that radiated demonic power.

"Mira-nee, what's happening?!" Lisanna quickly regained her composure and got into a fighting stance.

"Lisanna, that thing… It's Natsu." Mira looked at the creature before her, whose back was hunched and whose teeth were now sharpened needles.

"How can you say that?! Natsu wouldn't just attack me like that!" cried Lisanna, trying to defend her best friend and prospective lover.

"Know anyone else with hair like that?" Mira demanded pointing to the spiky pink crop that covered his head.

"What happened to him?" Lisanna asked fearfully, as Natsu began pawing at the floorboards with his new talons.

"I don't know, but look out the window, listen to the sound inside the inn," said Mira, jerking a thumb towards the outside. "He's not the only one."

"Wait, what about Happy? We gotta find him!" Lisanna's quick scan of the room yielded no signs of the small feline.

"Happy's tough; he'll be fine. We have to save ourselves first."

Natsu roared, jumping towards the two women, fire covering his fist.

Mira crossed her arms in front of her face for some protection, but the strength behind the punch made her bones crack and the heat singed her arms. If she hadn't turned into her demon form, she was sure she would've been badly burned.

"Mira, try not to hurt him!" Lisanna pleaded, hoping her sister would hold back just a little.

"Easier said than done" Mira grunted, blocking another attack with her armored knee.

"Take this!" she shouted, punching Natsu in the face and sending him crashing through the bedroom door.

As the wood exploded into kindling, more of the creatures crawled in, drool leaking from their mouths, trampling each other as they slowly made their way to the two women.

"Mira! Lisanna! What's going on?!" Happy shouted, flying in above the heads of the horde.

"We don't know, and where have you been?" Mira demanded.

"I got hungry and went to find some fishies when these guys suddenly tried to attack me!"

"Mira-nee I could be wrong, but I think I know what the cause of all this is," called Lisanna as she dodged an attack from one of the creatures.

"Yeah, me too. I'll hold off Natsu, you two go try and find the cure." Mira spread her demonic wings and flew through the air, tackling Natsu through multiple walls until the crashed out the other side of the inn.

Lisanna meanwhile jumped out the window, trusting Happy to catch her before she hit the ground.

"You're getting a lot heavier," Happy said as he swooped down and caught her.

"Happy, look for those two little girls, and hurry!" Lisanna shouted.

"Okay, but why?" Happy asked as his head began swiveling left to right, searching the ground below.

"Those flowers they gave out are the cause of all this! Me, you and Mira never touched one so we weren't affected."

"But didn't they touch it when they gave out the flowers? So wouldn't they be creatures too?" Happy banked right, .

"No, not necessarily. I mean think about it: Natsu doesn't get burned when he uses his magic, and Gray doesn't get frostbite from using his, either," said Lisanna. "It wouldn't be unacceptable to say they won't transform from using theirs."

"Are they even still in town?" Happy asked.

"Most likely not, but that begs the question: where could they be?" Lisanna asked, their search looking less and less promising by the second…

Meanwhile…

"Natsu! Your biggest mistake was coming after me! Because unlike Lisanna, I won't hold back just because we're friends!" Mira shouted throwing a punch.

Natsu met that punch with his own and the combined force of their fists sent a kinetic shockwave in all directions, shattering class and shaking buildings.

A blood-curdling scream echoed from Natsu's throat as flames rose behind him, his once onyx-colored eyes now as red as the blood that flowed through his veins.

"I know this isn't your fault, but damn it Natsu snap out of it!" Mira shouted.

His only retort was another scream.

To be continued…...

Thanks Ikrani for all the help


End file.
